


Star Wars: Rouge One [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Indepth Analyses & Summaries of the Star Wars Movies [Podfic] [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Completely researched, Crack, F/M, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, While stone cold sober I might add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Basically a Rogue One illegal bootleg in text form. Very real and authentic. You won't need to bother seeing the movie after reading this tbh.Story written by Poplitealqueen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars: Rouge One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091222) by [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



Cover art by [punsbulletsandpointythings](http://punsbulletsandpointythings.tumblr.com)

**Length:**

5 minutes, 57 seconds

**Music:**

"The Imperial Elevator" from Family Guy

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 9.1 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Star%20Wars%20Rouge%20One%20by%20Poplitealqueen.mp3)


End file.
